Unexpected blessing
by spookyblack
Summary: Life takes an unexpected turn for the newlywed couple, how will Jamie and Eddie react to this new change?


Jamie yawned for damn near the 100th time, today he was on desk duty for around 11 hours today and the day before he walked the beat with several other officers which lasted 12 hours, he knew promoting to sergeant wasn't going to be easy but damn he didn't expect this! sleep deprivation was just one of his problems his back also ached, but lucky for him he was off for the next two days,he has nothing but time to spend with his wife Eddie, their wedding was nearly two months ago and things couldn't have been better between the two, Eddie and Jamie shared his apartment but the two knew they had to get a home someday in the near future. Jamie unlocked the door only to be hit with a sweet smell of baked chicken, macaroni and other side dishes.

"Hey." Jamie smiled, completely unaware of tonight's dinner plan.

"Hey, baby." Eddie greeted.

"Dinner." He smirked. grabbing her waist slowly bringing her in close.

"You've been working like crazy, I figured the least I could do is make a home-cooked meal." He smiled softly kissing her.

"You do know how to make me feel better, I'm going to shower really quick."

"Okay, everything will be done in 15 minutes."

"Alrighty." He disappeared into their bedroom, Eddie set the table with beautiful china plates his mom had left him. She picked up a few movies for later while she was out at the grocery store, everything was perfect.

The doorbell rang and the two knocks were heard at the door, her head turned a bit. 'Who could that be?' she thought to herself.

"I got it!" Eddie yelled.

"She peeped through the peephole seeing an older lady, in her early 80s, and what looked to be a small child, her curiosity made her open the door.

"Hello?" Eddie spoke.

"Hello," The lady looked at Eddie just as awkward.

"Hi, my name is Janice, is there a Jamie Reagan still living here?" She asked nicely.

"Jamie?" Eddie repeated.

"Does he not live here anymore? oh my! I apologize, we know each other from years ago! maybe he moved an-"

"No, no," Eddie interrupted softly. "Jamie's here, just one second I'll get him." Eddie closed the door softly, also locking it, she sped into their room finding Jamie shirtless drying off his hair with a towel.

"Jamie an older woman is at the door and she says she knows you." Jamie looked at her.

"Me?" he said in shock. he grabbed a white t-shirt from the top drawer. "Did she say what she wanted?" he walked into the living in route to the front door.

"Nothing other than, she knows you from years ago and her name is Janice."

"Davenport?" Her eyes widened at his reaction to the older lady's name.

"I don't know." She replied. Jamie opened the front door to see Janice, also a small child hiding behind her.

"Jamie." Janice smiled at him,

"Hello Janice it's been a long time, how have you been?" He greeted giving her a small hug, he glanced at the child who hid closer behind Janice.

"Well... not too well," Janice said sadly but honestly.

"I'm so sorry what's going on?" He asked.

"Can we talk privately?" She asked nicely but seriously.

"Of course, come in." he opened the door for them, they walked over to the couch the child sat right by Janice, seemly hiding behind her.

"Janice this is my wife, Eddie." Jamie happily introduced the two.

"Very lovely to meet you," Janice greeted sincerely.

"Likewise! I'm going to let you guys talk, I'll be in the other room," Eddie smiled, leaving. Jamie sat on the couch as well.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Jamie I'm so sorry for popping in like this." Janice began, unsure of how to start.

"No it's fine, it's been about what? 5 or 6 years?"

"Yes" Janice laughed briefly, "I was afraid that you didn't live here anymore," Janice replied. "Jamie, Sydney and her parents Maggie and Walter died." Those words sent shockwaves through his skin.

"Wha-" He began

"They died one week ago, in a car accident in London,"

"I'm so sorry," Jamie replied, although Sydney had canceled their wedding, leaving him, it still didn't stop the love he felt for her years later as a friend, they went and graduated Harvard together, he'd always remember those memories. "How're you hold up?" He asked Janice.

"I'm doing my best," Janice replied sadly. We just flew in yesterday from the funeral in London." He again looked over at the small child beside her who hid closer behind Janice once again.

Jamie seriously wondered why she came to New York, although Jamie had met her in the past, she lived and was from the UK, she was only in the states for small vacations.

"And that's why I am here." Janice began, "As you may know, I'm 85 years old, my husband died many, many years ago." Jamie shook his head agreeing with her.

"You're very strong" Jamie replied. Janice smiled at his words.

"I have other news I must tell you… and I'm so sorry you're just now finding out." He looked at her confused. "This little one," She tried to introduce the small boy. "Hey, Grayson" Janice scolded."Introduce yourself."

"My name is Grayson," The small dark blonde, hazel-eyed boy spoke adorably.

"My name is Jamie." Jamie smiled. Janice smiled at the small interaction.

"Jamie… He's yours… yours and Sydney's." Jamie's heartbeat skyrocketed.

"What-" he grabbed his head in confusion. "Janice there's just no way i mean."

"5 ½ years ago Sydney told you she got a job in London, She didn't, came to the UK pregnant," Jamie's heart sank. "She told everyone at the time that things weren't working between you two and that she left you." That sounded about right beside the things weren't working out part. "Years later… 3 months ago to be exact, she told me, she left because she was scared, she said your brother was a police officer and he died because of it, and just a few days before her leaving you had to shoot someone, and she just couldn't have her little baby grow up without a father if you died to the job." Jamie became furious, he wanted to scream his anger, but he kept it together in front of the child.

"How does that make sense?" Jamie expressed. "She was scared our child could lose me? so she doesn't tell me about him at all?"

"I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you, but she said you were living your life and this would just ruin everything for you, I didn't understand it at all and I wish I had known sooner because I would have told you, I love my granddaughter to death, God rest her soul but she had no right keeping this from you."

"She had no right at all," Jamie said, anger flooded his body. Jamie looked over at the small boy once again, and he could see it, he could see himself in the boy, from his eyes, nose and other facial features including the hair. He put his hands in his face, completely overwhelmed.

"Jamie, this is so much, but I need you to take care of Gray." She looked up at him. "I'm 85 years old and I live in a retirement home, there's not much I can do for this young one at my age, when he's ten I'll be 90 years old." He gulped at her words. "I know this is so much and I'm sorry again, I just hope you can consider taking care of little Gray here-"

"Of course I'll take care of him," Jamie said with a heavy heart.

"I'll be in New York for the next two days, I have his birth certificate, social and everything else he'll need."

"Thank you, Janice," Jamie replied. He looked over again at the small boy. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Say, bye Grayson." Janice encouraged,

"Bye." his tiny voice said, hiding behind Janice once again.

"We're staying at the Hilton." She handed him the address and phone. "See you tomorrow Jamie," She grabbed "Grayson's hand leading him over to the front door."

"Can I give you two a ride?" Jamie asked full of anxiety.

"Oh no! It's fine, I have a driver." Janice replied.

"I can at least walk you down." Jamie walked them to the elevator and out front to where the car was waiting for them, he helped Janice in, also Grayson, and watched the car drive off. His heart began to beat slowly, even feeling like he was skipping a beat, his breathing became rapid. He put his hands on top of his head trying all kinds of breathing techniques, none seemed to help at all. He pulled out his phone dialing the first number that came to mind.

"What's up kid?" Danny answered in the first three rings. Eating dinner at his desk. "Kid? are you okay." He heard Jamie's breathing. "Danny." Jamie said completely out of breath, I'm having an anxiety attack, I need to talk to you like ASAP."

"Okay, where are you, Danny stood up. I'm at home, I need to call dad see you when you get here." Danny was saying something else when Jamie hung up dialing his father's number, who after the phone call is on his way.

"Shit!" Eddie, he doesn't know if she heard but he needs to talk to her. He made it all the way upstairs walking into the apartment finding Eddie sitting there, completely unsettled.

"You heard," Jamie said.

"I heard." She replied.

"Remembered my ex-finance? I told you a little bit about her when we had the Jumper on the Williamsburg bridge when we were still at the 12th, we haven't talked about her since… I had no idea, Eddie, like none-"

"Are you sure he's yours?" Eddie asked interrupting his sentences.

"Sydney left me 5 ½ years ago, that kid is exactly that old… and Grayson… he looks just like me Eddie." Jamie pondered fully of emotion.

"You need to take a DNA test.. they lied to you this long just take one to be sure," Eddie said.

"Yeah sure." He said blowing off her attitude.

"Dinner is on the stove, I'm going to head to my mom's place for a few." Eddie stood up already leaving.

"You're leaving?" Jamie remarked. "And to your moms?" Eddie never visits her mom, like ever.

"Yes to my moms matter a fact I'll be back tomorrow she headed into the bedroom throwing clothes into her bag.

"Eddie please don't go." Jamie pleaded.

"Jamie, I love you and you know that but this is just so much to take in.. I'm sorry-" she just left taking her keys with her.

Finally, Danny had arrived, shortly after, Erin and then their father.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Erin asked her arms crossed.

"I have a kid," he said enthusiastically and in a low voice. Erin looked over at Danny and their father who looked equally shocked, mainly at his tone.

"Congratulations Jamie! I can't believe you and Eddie are expecting." Erin began

"Yeah, congratulat-"

"You guys didn't hear me… I have a kid." They were confused at his tone.

"You have a kid?" Frank repeated confused. Jamie sighed, putting his head down and lifting it back up.

"Janice Davenport came by today, she told

me Sydney and her parents died last week in a car accident."

"Oh my god." Erin expressed.

"She also brought a kid over, he was 5 ½ years old and looks just like me." he put his head down again.

"Shut up." Erin could only say.

"No way."

"And he's yours?" Frank added.

"Yes, dad he looks just like me." Jamie expressed. "He has a small British accent but I'm sure he's mine."

"I'm sorry, but why the hell are they just telling you this now? I know Sydney is dead, but why are you just learning now?" Danny equally just as pissed off as Jamie once was.

"Are you sure you didn't know she was pregnant before she left for London." Erin voiced. Jamie looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"Of course I didn't know Erin! if I had known she was having my kid, I would have been in his life!" Jamie yelled. "Gahh." Jamie ran his hands through his hair kinda regretting yelling at his sister, "I lost almost six years of this kids life... I'm so angry." he expressed tears coming from his eyes. Frank patted him on the back softly.

"I'm sorry Jamie I didn't mean it like that." Erin apologized for even thinking her brother would do something like that.

"I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry." He apologized to Erin.

"What else did her grandmother say?" Frank wondered.

"She said the reason why Sydney didn't tell me about the kid in the first place was because of what happened to Joe." Once again, Frank, Danny, and Erin looked at each other. "She said she didn't want the child to grow up without a parent, aka me."

"That's a little contradicting considering the fact she's the one dead now." Danny always said what he felt even in the worst situations.

"Danny," Frank scolded, totally out of line, Jamie could be grieving the loss of his former fiancé and Danny says that.

"You're an ass." Erin agreed with her father.

"It's whatever," Jamie said changing the subject.

"Where is Janice and this little…" Frank was unsure of this child's name.

"Grayson, his name is Grayson," Jamie replied sadly. "Janice and Grayson are at the Hilton she'll bring over everything and transferring me custody tomorrow."

"That's good." Erin tried to find the light of things.

"The courts will make you take a DNA test so there's that," Frank said.

"Yeah."

"Where's Eddie?" Erin asked looking over at the kitchen where dinner had just been made.

"She left to her moms. she said she needs time." Jamie replied.

"Ouch." Erin unintentionally adding fuel to the fire.

"Yeah," Jamie deadpanned. "There's so much I missed. I missed cutting the cord, I missed his first words, his first steps-" Danny brought him in closer for a hug.

* * *

The next day came and Eddie still hasn't come home, she did, however, call from her mother's, letting Jamie know she was there and she's sorry and she still needs a little time to process it all. It was only 7:00 am, but Jamie had gotten up early to get dressed, in slacks, a button-up and a tie for court later on. He grabbed the card Janice had given him earlier. He followed the address to the exact hotel, getting the room number and heading up the elevator, to the room, he knocked three times moments later Janice answered the door.

"Come in." She invited. Grayson was at the dining table in a high chair eating his breakfast, "I'm going to finish up getting ready." Janice headed back into the room. Jamie began heart beat like crazy as he approached the young boy.

"Hey, Grayson, Remember me from yesterday?" Jamie took a seat at the table.

"Daddy," he said in a small voice. Jamie's heart lit up and his eyes watered a bit.

"Yeah," He smiled full of emotion. "It's me." Grayson continued to eat with his small plastic fork made for children. "So Grayson, what do you like to do?" Jamie honestly thought it was a ridiculous question, having to ask his own son what does he like to do.

"Colour and play football."

"Football?" Jamie said excitedly.

"He means soccer." Janice returned with a large envelope. "He played for a children's club in London."

"Well, I'll be sure to get him started playing here." Jamie smiled.

"He'll love it! Are you ready?" Janice asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied nervously.

"Come on Grayson, let's get you changed and brush your teeth." Janice was going to pick him up out of the high chair.

"I can get him," Jamie said nicely, Janice was 85 years old and Jamie could use the practice. Jamie picked Grayson up without a fight and held him, lucky for him his siblings had kids before him so he was familiar with how to hold a child. Jamie carried him to the bathroom putting him down in front of the small red steps. Grayson climbed on to them, grabbing his toothbrush and his toothpaste and began brushing. Jamie watched the boy and for his age, he was incredibly mature. Jamie smiled at the resemblance between them, he could swear he's looking at himself 22 years ago, around this age. After Grayson finished Jamie grabbed his small hand and led him to his clothes in the living room. After changing him into them they were all set to go.

"My family is meeting us at the courthouse if that's okay."

"Lovely." Janice smiled. Jamie grabbed Grayson's to-go bag alone with his car seat.

* * *

Walking throughout the courthouse Jamie searched for his family. The hearing was set to start at 10 am.

"Jamie!" Erin smiled, waving them over, he had no idea the whole entire family would be there. Grayson seemed to hold Jamie's hand tighter as they got closer to the group. Frank could see exactly what Jamie was talking about when he said he looked just like him, the sight of young Grayson brought back so many memories for him.

"Hello." the family greeted Janice.

"Hey there." Danny kneeled down to Grayson height. Grayson held Jamie's leg tighter-looking at the group of unfamiliar people. "My name is Danny, I'm your uncle."

"And my name is Erin I'm your auntie." Erin smiled at the young one, Grayson turned around pulling in Jamie's pants, meaning he wanted Jamie to pick him up.

"Daddy." Jamie picked him up at those words, then he'd seen who he had no idea they would even come.

"Hey, Eddie." Jamie stared at his wife gauging her reaction.

"Hey." She smiled, looking at Jamie holding his son.

"Hey Eddie," everyone else greeted.

"I'm your grandfather," Frank smiled at the young one.

"I'm your great grandfather, but call me Pops." Grayson turned away.

"Give him time." Jamie smiled.

"Let's get going we don't want to miss everything," Janice spoke to the large group.

* * *

_**TBC!**_

_**Next chapter will include court! and young Grayson meeting the rest of the family! and finally going home with Eddie and Jamie!**_

_**Also, this is fanfic I know it's been longer than 5 years since Jamie and Sydney split back in season one! hope you guys like it!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
